1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional terminal device and a method in response to a malfunction that has occurred therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunctional terminal device provides a plurality of device functions including an image processing function. If a malfunction occurs in the terminal device and the malfunction requiring a certain manual operation for recovery, this terminal device recognizes that a service call (or serviceman call: SC) has occurred (or is required) and displays a warning for this so as to prompt the user to have urgent maintenance done, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-530975.
The conventional terminal device, however, displays only “service call” without any explanation about this, and thus, the user has sometimes no idea about what to cope with this message. And the terminal device is thereby stopped for a quite long time, which may cause reduction of the period during which the user can make effective use of the terminal device.